


Homunculi Were People, Too

by a_big_apple



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Gen, Homunculi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_big_apple/pseuds/a_big_apple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For nochick_fics' prompt:  Hows about some Sloth and Lust?  Homunculi still remember feelings.  Chapter 1 is a gen drabble, chapter 2 a slightly smutty alternate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Fine Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nochick_fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/gifts).



Wrath was really only quiet when he slept; it was something of a relief when he finally dropped off, sprawled out with deceptive innocence on the floor at Sloth’s feet.  Sloth, for her part, rarely showed a change of expression or sliver of emotion—but as their little brother snuffled and signed in his sleep, Sloth reached down and traced a finger along his limp bicep, the one that didn’t match his body.  
  
Lust had memories.  They were strange, confusing, painful.  But she thought maybe she remembered love.  Also hate.  They seemed, from her perspective, very much alike.  
  
She watched as Sloth slid out of her chair, gathered the sleeping boy into her arms.  Carefully lifted him, held him as though holding a child wasn’t the least bit out of the ordinary, a hand cradling the back of his head.  
  
Wrath smacked his lips, muttered in his sleep.  “Mommy…” he murmured.  
  
Sloth dumped him onto the cot in the corner as though burned, turned away from his peaceful sleeping face.  
  
Lust just watched, and thought perhaps she wasn’t the only one who remembered both love and hate at once.


	2. Better Down Where It's Wetter

The human body (or rather, the nearly-human homunculus body) is really an incredible thing.  Skin, for instance.  Unless you’ve got the Ultimate Shield (which Lust does not), skin isn’t much of a protective barrier.  It’s fragile and strong at once.  It’s absurdly sensitive, a hotbed of nerve endings, ready to broadcast pleasure and pain.    
  
At the moment, it’s pleasure Lust is most interested in.  
  
Sloth flows over her bare body like water, even when she isn’t, setting all the nerves alight; Lust discovers that the skin of her palms, of her throat, of her inner thighs all surprise her with their keen response to lips and fingertips and the strange solid liquid that is Sloth’s gift.  A heated mouth closes over her nipple, a cool fluid tendril slips down her belly and lower still.  
  
Lust knows she was named for her ample hourglass, her Cupid’s bow pout, the low purr of her voice.  She was named for what she inspires, not for what she feels.  
  
That doesn’t, of course, mean she doesn’t feel it.


End file.
